


Liberosis

by Yellowbellbird



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Joanlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbellbird/pseuds/Yellowbellbird
Summary: Cases were solvable. Sherlock Holmes on the other hand is not. Oren, Joan's brother is getting married, will this event in Rome hold more to the consultants than they thought? Is that what Joan Watson wants? Oh, if she could only care less.Liberosis~ the desire to care lessFollow my tumblr: yellowbellbirdJoanlock





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (If you think you’ve seen this book before you have, I published it on my Wattpad account)  
> Thank you for all the kind responses to ‘All my Stars’ it really means a lot. I wrote this book last summer and I am thinking that I’ll publish a chapter everyday whilst I write the sequel to ‘All my Stars’.  
> Just a little note that this story won’t be for everyone. It’s a little fluffy and there’s no cases really, I just wanted to play around with Joanlock.

"Watson!" Came a demanding scream from downstairs.  
Oh my god every damn morning. Sitting up I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. The sun streams through the gaps in the curtains just as it does every morning, it's bright suggesting it's only just risen meaning due to the current time of year it must be around 5:12. Once you drift into Sherlocks orbit it's near on impossible to undermine anything. Swinging my legs off the bed I grab my phone and head downstairs. Switching it on I notice the time 5:15.  
"Damn it." 

Sherlocks back is turned when I walk in the living room. His shoulders look tense and he remains with his back to me.

"You called." 

Suddenly he spins around and smiles with ease.

"Indeed Watson. We're traveling to Rome in two hours, thought you might want to pack." 

Sherlocks grin remains as he walks around the room throwing various items in his suitcase which I now notice was what he was leaning over.

"What? Why? Is there a case?" 

At this his grin grows and annoyance floats through me. Why can't Sherlock be normal, why the riddles. I suppose anything else would be boring but right now this is exceptionally irritating. 

"My dear Watson," my stomach back flips and I cross my arms," no we do not have a case, your brother is getting married." 

"Um yeah, I know...in two months." 

My brothers wedding has been looming over me for weeks, should I go shouldn't I. On one hand I don't want to leave in the middle of a case which would most likely be the situation, yet on the other he's my brother. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Sherlock chucking his 1969 vase in his suitcase. 

"Indeed yet he called a few hours ago saying he had to move it to Friday." 

He says simply yet my eyes go wide. 

"What! That's two days away!" I practically scream and hear an almost giggle from Sherlock. A sound I never thought I'd hear.

"Exactly. Hence why we are leaving now." Sherlock states whilst packing, yet all I can think about is 'we'.

"You want to come?" I whisper yet he stops packing I know he heard every word.  
"I.. Wish to support you as you have me. May I remind you Watson, we are tight for time. Oh and don't worry, I was formally invited by your brother as your plus one." Sherlocks eyes never met mine yet I can't help but smile.  
"Guess I'll go pack."  
Turning quickly I run back up the stairs, down the corridor and into my room. I fling open the wardrobe and look at my evening dresses. I had intended to buy a new dress for the wedding but due to the circumstances that's not going to work.  
Clumsily I chuck a few outfits onto the bed, including my favourite red cardigan. Moving aside some clothes I grab my black suitcase from the back and fling it next to the clothes. Folding the clothes slowly I put them in the case. What should I wear? I have a black and white ball gown? No that's way too overdressed. Red lace? No Joan, you're going to a wedding not the club. I've got it! Emily gave me a mint green silk dress last year that I've never worn. It's tight fitted yet still loose and comfortable. Perfect. I wonder what Sherlock will wear? Probably a suit idiot, he looks great in suits.  
I promptly banish thoughts of Sherlock in a suit and continue packing, shoving earrings and necklaces into a side pocket of the case. Grabbing a skirt and top I quickly change and brush my hair.  
Footsteps echo as Sherlock comes running up the stairs and stands slightly out of breath at the door. He's holding two ties. A blue one and a mint green one.  
"What you think Watson?"  
Grinning at him I point at the green one.  
"Mint green, definitely."  
He looks questionably at me but nods and begins running down the stairs.  
"Ten minutes!" He shouts over his shoulder.  
"Remember to feed the bees!" I shout as I attempt to shut my bulging suitcase.  
"Mrs Hudson is coming round tomorrow don't worry! Need help with the case?"  
How Sherlock always knows is beyond me but I don't even have to reply as he comes bounding up the stairs anyway.  
"Goodness Watson, do you need all of this?" He says whilst eyeing the case. I just roll my eyes at him." Right then, if you'll do the honours." Sherlock gestures to the case and offers me his hand. Rolling my eyes I take it and climb onto the case. Sherlock tugs at it and zips it round.  
"Thanks!" I make to jump of the case but Sherlock grabs my waist and lifts me down. It's simple contact yet it sends my heart into overdrive. Hesitating, I slowly look up into his eyes and find myself lost in them. The clear blue amongst the grey flecks is truly unique, just like him. His arms remain around me and mine on his chest, I don't move and neither does he. Suddenly the doorbell rings and Sherlock springs into action.  
"The cab! Ready Watson?" He doesn't wait for an answer and he effortlessly grabs my case and heads out of my room. We've never had a moment like that before. Sure our hands often brush and arms nock together. I guess there's  the occasional time he will touch the small of my back as we walk or I'll grab his arm and we will walk together. Is that bad?  
"Watson!" Comes sherlocks voice from the bottom of the stairs and I'm snapped out of my thoughts.  
"Coming!" I shout whilst grabbing my purse and heading towards the stairs. Sherlock is standing at the bottom holding my coat. My heart flutters slightly as I quickly walk downstairs and into my beige coat, which separates his arms from mine. Then we walk together towards the cab and I can't help but wonder what Rome will hold.

 

I really hope you enjoy this joanlock fanfic


	2. Fury and Jasmine Swirl

We arrive at the airport with a surprising amount of time to spear. We went through the painstaking customs that took far too long as Sherlock insisted he needed to bring a multitude of things the guards weren't happy with. After that we head into the shops for a hour then it all of a sudden comes to me. I haven't bought my brother a wedding present.   
"Fear not Watson, there's plenty of time to purchase the socially required gift." Sherlock says glancing at some Spanish chocolates.  
"How did you-"  
"We're in a shop, your pupils suddenly dilated, what else could you need to purchase eminently?" He says finally meeting my eyes. It still amazes me. Every deduction always does and hopefully always will.  
"Any ideas?" I ask hopefully. My brother Oren and I were always close in a sense that we were similar ages and lived together but that was it. I have absolutely no idea what he would like or need and even less an idea of what his bride-to-be Lana would like.   
Sherlock smirks and raised his eyebrow.  
"Marriage is a hedge against the terror of mortality, gifts are expected yet hardly ever appreciated. I'm sure what ever you get him will suffice."   
Sherlock bounces on his heels whilst I think. That's a good point, I'm his sister I should get him something he will actually like...  
"I've got it! When Oren and I went on a family holiday when I was sixteen and he was eighteen he was obsessed with this cologne that his favourite race car driver used to wear but could never afford it, he still talks about it whenever I see him. I wonder if it's here?" I glance around and start walking with Sherlock close behind.   
"Do you remember what it was called Watson? The cologne?" I stop in my tracks and Sherlock almost walks into me.  
"No I don't remember the name, it would be hard to forget the smell though. It was sort of spicy?" Sherlock gives me the most questioning look.  
"How could a cologne be-"  
"Oh! The race car drivers name was Hank Miller, I'll just look it up." I exclaim happily and reach for my phone, only to notice Sherlock has got his out and already typed it in.  
"It's called 'Fury'. I weep for your sixteen year old self."   
I laugh and we head over to the racks of perfumes and colognes. Sherlock and I start prowling through, occasionally laughing at a funny name or stopping to smell one. I become rather taken with one called 'Apple' and I notice Sherlock smelling one called 'Liberosis'. He picks it up and turns to face me smiling sadly.  
"It means the desire to care less."   
I stop and focus completely on him. I gently take it out of his hands and spray some, it's incredible.  
"If you didn't care about anything or anyone what would be the point in living?" Sherlock meets my eyes and smiles lightly.  
"Very true Watson, ah here it is!"  
He grabs fury and we both grin.  
"I don't suggest smelli-" Sherlock sprays some between us and I instantly start coughing and laughing remembering it's horrible sent.  
"You were quite right Watson," Sherlock pitches the bridge of his nose "are you sure you want to get this for Oren?" Sherlock passes me the bottle and takes a step back.  
"He loves it so I guess, although Lana may disagree. Oh look they're 'two for the price of one' I can get one for Lana as well." I turn around and start looking at the female perfumes. "It's so hard to buy perfume for other people, what's the most commonly liked fragrance?" I glance over my shoulder to see Sherlock smelling 'mint velvet' which just happens to be my perfume and he looks up and me in realisation. I laugh and almost blush.  
"Some guess."   
He smirks at me and puts it down.  
"I don't guess, I deduce. Strawberry is the most commonly liked fragrance however perfumes never do the fruit justice. This ones nice." He hands me 'Jasmine Swirl' and I smell it, it is nice. It's light and delicate, if such a description can describe a smell.  
"Perfect, thanks."   
I grab a near by basket and put both perfumes in. Sherlock turns towards me.  
"Please allow me to pay for them Watson." I smirk in return.  
"As if. I know money means nothing to you Sherlock but I can buy my brother a wedding gift." Sherlock sighs and smiles.  
"Okay then, at least let me pay for half and put my name on the tag also." He flashes a grin and I give in.  
"Fine, lets go."   
Sherlock claps his hands together and we go pick up a few extra things then pay.   
"We left in a rush this morning Watson, what would you like for breakfast?" Sherlock gestures to the varied fast food and cafes around us.   
Since I've known Sherlock he's never once set foot in a fast food restaurant, he seems to hate them with every fibre in his body, takeaways are fine but actually going in seems to repulse him.   
Remembering this I gesture to a Costa and he sighs happily.   
"Thank god. After you" Sherlock says softy holding the door open for me. The second I enter the coffee smell becomes overwhelming but so welcoming and I sigh contently, vaguely aware that Sherlock is watching me. I suddenly turn to him with wide eyes and realisation hits me. He echoes my look and grabs my shoulders   
"Watson what's wrong?"  
"We didn't tell Captain Gregson and Marcus we were leaving! They might think we've been kidnapped or something terrible-"   
Sherlock exhales and smiles.  
"Watson, do you honestly think I would remember to inform Mrs Hudson to feed Clyde and the bees and not phone the captain?" He says with a laugh and I relax and smile as well.  
"That's a relief!" I breath out again and begin looking at the coffees on offer.  
"Indeed, they were both happy to give us a four day leave and wish us the best. Although I made sure they have both of our numbers and know to call if they need us." Sherlock takes a step closer to me and looks at the menus also.   
"I'll order and you get a table." I say casually hoping Sherlock doesn't think too much and agrees, however this is Sherlock Holmes. He glances at me and smirks.   
"Nice try." He says before dashing like a mad man to the counter and leaving me sighing but smiling. I make my way over to a small table in the corner that's slightly further away than the rest. Looking around there's hardly anyone here other than a couple of people sitting on odd tables and a family two tables down from me. There's a man and a woman and a baby boy, they are all crowded over something smiling and I echo their smile.  
Sherlock comes harbouring some amazing smelling drinks and passes me one before casually sitting down and looking at the family. He smiles as the kid laughs just as I did and an unexpected feeling washes over me. Longing.   
Sherlock turns towards me and I look down when he smirks at my staring. We finish our drinks and head towards the terminal side by side.


	3. Plane Ride

Getting on the plane was surprisingly fast however due to the rushed booking Sherlock made, the only seats available where two very small seats by the window. On the left of the seat further from the window sits a young boy and presumably his mother.   
Sherlock politely steps behind me allowing me the window seat. I smirk knowing the real reason, he gets air sick, like a baby. Never the less I slide into the seat and Sherlock slides in next to me, our knees pressing firmly together. I wonder if Sherlock is as aware of this as I am?  
He looks at the child next to him and grimaces, I can imagine his internal dilemma. What's worst? Sickness or a child? I smile to myself at the thought and Sherlock edges closer. Controlling my breathing must have been harder than I thought because Sherlock looked questioningly at me.  
"You don't get air sick Watson?"   
"No I don't. I ur guess I'm just nervous about the wedding." I lie easily and guiltily. Luckily Sherlock just nods and pulls out a cold case.  
"Thank god!" I exclaim and lean closer to him and skim read the file, vaguely aware of Sherlock glancing up at me now and again.   
"Boy age 16, went missing twenty years ago, no body." Sherlock says then sits back and sighs. "Solved it."   
I stare at him wide eyed.  
"In three seconds!" I exclaim again and role my eyes when he gives me a smug smile then look back at the folder and sit back.  
"Solved it." I say and sigh into my seat, instantly bored. Sherlock smirks and I watch as he texts Gregson an identical theory to my own." Did you bring anymore?"   
Sherlock shakes his head.  
"Alas, I underestimated our ability." He sighs and looks past me out the window to see that we haven't even taken off yet.    
The young boys mother gets up and looks at Sherlock and I.  
"I'm so sorry but would you mind keeping an eye on him for two minuties?"  
Sherlock looks to me in protest but I smirk and look up at the woman.  
"Sure no problem!" And extend my hand to the little boy. "I'm Joan, this is Sherlock."   
The little boy grins and leans on Sherlocks knee as he shakes my hand. I watch and Sherlock rolls his eyes and moves ever closer.  
"I'm Liam." The young boy says with a very cute American accent. "I'm 5!"  
"You're so grown up!" I say gasping dramatically and he laughs, I could have sworn Sherlock smiled. "So Liam, why are you going to Rome?"  
"My Daddy works there, Mummy is really excited to see him." Liam says happily and I smile but can't help feeling sad at how hard it must be for the family to have been appart. "What about you Seerlock and Jown?"  
I smile at the adorable way Liam said our names and surprisingly watch Sherlock answer.  
"We are going to a wedding." He says simply and I nudge Sherlocks shoulder and smile. The young boy looks at Sherlock then I then back at Sherlock.  
"You're getting married! That's amazing!" Liam exclaims and I feel my cheeks almost explode and notice Sherlocks in a similar state. A few people turn around and give us thumbs up and smiles.  
"Actually it's my brothers wedding." I say and watch Sherlock scratch his head and Liam nods.  
"So when will you two get married?" Liam says and the hot heat returns. Liam leans close to Sherlock. "She is very beautiful."   
Sherlock and I laugh genuinely and Sherlock turns to face Liam properly.  
"She is, Liam, very beautiful." A warm feeling overtakes my whole body." But she's always stealing my tee-shirts, It just wouldn't work out." Sherlock says and at this the boy laughs and hides in his hands.   
"Hey! They're comfy." I say in defence but still smiling and Sherlock turns to me with a glint in his eyes.  
"My dear Watson, what's mine is yours." Sherlocks eyes never leave mine and before I can really understand what he's saying he smirks" apart from the Rolling Stones limited addition one." I let out a real laugh and lean back in my chair.  
"Noted." I say and now notice we are in the air and Sherlock looks completely fine, no sign of sickness at all.  
Liam's mother comes back and waves her thanks to us.  
"So, do you want to watch a film?" I mumble and Sherlock sighs.  
"If we must." Sherlock says and I smile. There's one TV between us so we will have to agree on a film. Turning on the TV I scroll through some options. There's loads of rubbish but I stop when I see the notebook and laugh.   
"Absolutely not Watson." Sherlock states and I laugh.  
"Don't worry, wasn't planning on it." I keep scrolling until the Kenneth Branagh 'Hamlet' comes on and raise my eyebrow.  
"To be or not to be..." Sherlock ponders and I can't help but roll my eyes.  
"That's the most basic Hamlet quote."  
Sherlock turns to me and smirks.  
"I could recite the entire play for you if you want?" Sherlock says, his face very close to mine.  
"That's okay, lets just watch the film." I reply and Sherlock smirks. "Besides, I know every word."   
Sherlock looks at me in shock and I just smile and press play.  
The film goes well, we only stop it twice to argue about Ophelia and Hamlets relationship. A small tear wells up in my eye when Hamlet screams his love at Ophelia funeral but I stay as still as I can so Sherlock doesn't notice. When it ends we are both still until Sherlock turns to me.  
"Your thoughts Watson?" Sherlock says lightly.  
"I can't imagine how heartbroken Ophelia would have been, thinking the person she loved most in the world lied and never loved her..." My thoughts fly around. What if Sherlock ever died? Or I died and he'd be alone? Do I mean that much to him? As if Sherlock can read my thoughts he puts his hand on mine. His touch is so light yet I still feel my heart beat ever faster and I look down at his hand on mine. Could I risk it? It's not like he can run away on a plane. Swiftly I turn my hand over and intertwine our fingers.  
"Watson." Sherlock whispers lightly as the plane lights dim. I turn to face him in the dark, his breath feels warm against my ear. "Never doubt my love."


	4. Things are changing

At what point my head ended up on Sherlocks shoulder and his arm was put around me I know not, yet as light floods through the window I stay very still. Sherlock still smells lightly of the perfumes we sprayed yet also of himself. Surprisingly it feels amazing to be this close to him. My eyes remain closed and I can tell from Sherlocks breathing that he's asleep. I lean into him a bit more and feel his arm circle me tighter.   
Suddenly a little laugh makes my eyes open. The little boy, Liam, is giggling at our feet. A smile comes to my face as Liam notices I'm awake. He looks knowingly between Sherlock and I and surprisingly I don't feel embarrassed, I feel happy. Only now do I notice the little boy is eating gummy rings and has a multitude of them on his fingers. Still giggling he hands me one and gestures to Sherlock. I know it's impossible to put on Sherlock without him waking up and I really don't want this moment to stop but I also want Liam to be happy. So, I turn slightly and face Sherlocks hand that's resting over my shoulder and lightly grab it and slide the ring on as quickly as I can before returning to my previous position and smelling Sherlocks shirt for what I assume will be the last time. I'm dreading his denial. How he'll wake up and pull away from me so quickly.   
However Sherlock doesn't pull away. I feel him tense up and I try to imagine what he's thinking right now.  
"Nice try Watson but I still won't marry you." He says, his words pouring sarcasm and I laugh in relief.  
"It was worth a try." I sarcastically reply, my head still resting on his chest and his on my head.   
Liam giggles loudly now that he knows we're both awake.   
Reluctantly I sigh as Sherlock leans of my head and removes his arm from around me. I feel the ghost of his touch and suddenly miss it hugely. I pull my head off him and try to comb through my hair with my fingers.  
"You two looked very tired." Liam says, grabbing a teddy bear from his seat then sitting by our feet.  
Neither of us answer, I just smile at the boy and wonder if Sherlock misses my touch.   
"It should be breakfast soon!" Liam says excitedly before grabbing another gummy ring and handing it to Sherlock.   
For the first time our eyes meet and he looks at me, his eyes glinting.  
"For you, Miss Watson." He says with his strong British accent. I laugh and hold out my hand but Sherlock flips it over and slides it on my finger.  
"Take notes Liam," I say in mock seriousness "gummy rings are every girls dream." Sherlock chuckles and Liam giggles.   
Breakfast passes uneventfully, I make light chat with Liam's mother whilst Sherlock and Liam play with the boys toy lego. It's crazy seeing Sherlock like this, maybe the gas on this plane is toxic? I mean he's never showed as much affection with me before and most certainly never voluntarily played with a child. Whatever it is, I'm grateful. Our knees touch the whole way and I'm so grateful for it however it makes me crave his touch so much.   
What's wrong with me? Things are changing. I'm changing? He's changing? All I know is I like the change.   
All too soon it's time to leave the plane and everyone begins to stand up. As soon as I do my legs give way and Sherlocks arms extend around my waist.   
"Thanks." I whisper and his eyes smile. We grab our small bags and head of the plane. I notice Sherlock has his hand at the small of my back, as he often does, but this time is different somehow. We wave goodbye to Liam and his mother and head to collect our suitcases. It doesn't take long at all and then we walk out and I stop in amazement. Rome.   
The sun is blinding and I instantly realise my clothes are much too warm for this weather. Eager to explore I turn to Sherlock.  
"Shall we grab some weather appropriate clothes? There's a store right there." I point to nice looking clothing store and Sherlock nods.  
"Good idea. Your brother mentioned a swimming pool at the hotel so you may want a swim suit." My eyes light up at Sherlocks words, it's been forever since I've swam.  
"Sounds perfect! Let's go." I say excitedly and Sherlock chuckles. "So, can you swim?" I ask as we walk.  
"Indeed Watson. Swimming is a very productive sport." I nod in agreement as we enter the store. Usually the few times we go shopping together Sherlock and I split up and meet up later, but as we are in no rush I follow him to the men's section and begin browsing. Out of the corner of my eye I notice him watching me. The colours are all pretty dull but nice so I start looking at shirts and begin holding up various ones to Sherlock. All the shirts are light and soft I notice as I pick up a lovely light blue one and notice how it compliments Sherlocks eyes.   
"This ones nice." I say and Sherlock eyes it before nodding.  
"Quite." And puts it in his hand with a few others. I move down the isle slightly to the woman's and pick out a light top and dress then turn around to the bathing suits. Should I buy a swim suit or bikini? Upon deciding it's too hot for a swim suit I grab a nice looking bikini then return to Sherlocks side.   
"Ready?" I ask and notice him looking at tops that say 'bee happy' with a big bee on. "Aww these are cute! Let's get some." I grab one in my size and then in Sherlocks and laugh at his protests.   
"You want to buy matching bee tops?" He says in astonishment.   
"Sure!" I say whilst laughing." You named a bee after me, I brought you a bee shirt."   
"Watson I'll-"   
"Don't even try." I say knowing Sherlock will offer to pay and I head of to the counter and pay and watch as Sherlock does the same. We head out the store and hail a taxi. The guy seems overly friendly which throws both Sherlock and I as we're used to the occasional grunt from our taxi drivers. We both slide in the back and within ten minuties reach the hotel. Both Sherlock and I stop in awe as we get out the car. The building is old and has vines and flowers growing up the side with beautiful water fountains. How my brother is affording this is beyond me.   
"It's beautiful." I mumble as we head inside but Sherlock hears and nods. As soon as we get inside Oren runs out of nowhere and almost nocks me over.  
"Joan!" He practically screams as I laugh and embrace him.  
"Oren I can't believe you're getting married!" I say pulling back and smiling at my brother.   
"I know, it's crazy." He says laughing effortlessly then turns to Sherlock and shakes his hand happily.   
"Sherlock! I'm so glad you could come." Oren says whole heartedly and my smile widens.   
"Glad to be here." Sherlock says politely.   
Suddenly Oren grabs Sherlock and my wrist and pulls us behind a pillar.  
"You know you both love me right?" Oren says desperately.  
"Oren what's going on?" I demand and he looks guiltily at us both. "Aunt Sonya and Uncle Dave are having issues at the moment. Basically she wants another baby and he doesn't, it's a mess, and I really need you guys to take their room and they'll take both of yours." I sigh with relief at Oren that it wasn't something worse then turn to Sherlock he shrugs and smiles at me.  
"Sure Oren, whatever you need." I say and a grin explodes across his face.   
"Thank you joanie! I love you!" He says and kisses my cheek and pats Sherlock arm. "Here's your key." Oren says before being called away by someone.  
Sherlock and I stand still for a while until I sigh.  
"That was unexpected."


	5. Just A Little Closer

It doesn't take long to find the room. Sherlock puts the key in and holds the door open as I pass through.   
The room is beautiful. The walls are cream and fairy lights are laced around the room and the bed. The bed. One bed. I turn to Sherlock and notice him staring at it as well.  
"It's no big deal. The beds huge, we won't even notice each other." I say trying to reassure Sherlock yet he simply chuckles.  
"We're both adults, dear Watson, I'm sure the sleeping arrangements won't be much of a problem." He says and I exhale in relief and fall on the right side of the bed.  
"Great because I'm exhausted." I pull out my phone and notice it's only four then sit up again. Sherlock is sat on the left side of the bed pulling clothes out of his suitcase. I catch a glimpse of his mint green tie and wonder how he'll feel when he sees my matching dress tomorrow. My eyes feel dangerously close to closing due to the incredible comfort of the bed so I pull myself up and walk to the window and look down at the big pool and instantly feel awake.  
"Do you want to go swimming?" I ask Sherlock and see him smile and nod.   
"Yes, good idea Watson. It's extremely hot." I nod in agreement then suddenly feel shy and turn away from him. I've never worn just a bathing suit in front of Sherlock Holmes. Yet Sherlock is right, it's stupidly hot and I feel the water calling me. I look down at the the pool and notice changing rooms next to it.   
"Great! Let's go." I turn and notice Sherlock is already by the door holding his swim shorts and my bikini. I roll my eyes at his smirk and grab it and two towels as we leave. I grab Sherlocks arm and pull him quickly along, eager to avoid seeing my family till the last possible moment. I feel Sherlocks hand close around mine and smile to myself.   
We reach the pool and it's even bigger than I thought and practically empty. Sadly I let go of Sherlocks hand and smile at him before we go into the different changing rooms. I change quickly and shove my clothes in a locker before taking my hair down so it flows around my shoulders. I almost freeze when I take a look in the mirror because I look so unlike me. I look carefree and happy, also the bikini is a lot nicer than I thought. Taking one big breath and trying to tame my nerves I make my way outside.   
I glance around for Sherlock and stop in amazement. He's standing a few feet from me, in swim shorts, looking radient. I take a moment to admire his tattoos and how beautiful he is before I take the few steps that bring us face to face.   
"You look exquisite Watson." Sherlock says lightly and I feel myself blush.  
"You don't look bad yourself." I say smiling easily. "Oh hold still there's a spider in your hair." I say and Sherlock is thrown of guard momentarily and I take the time to push him into the pool. My plan would have worked perfectly, if he hadn't grabbed my hand last minute and pulled me in too.  
We both laugh once in the water and I relish in the coldness of it.  
"Very clever Watson, but I'm always one step-"   
I cut him of by splashing water in his face.   
"What was that?" I ask playfully and Sherlock laughs then looks behind me in shock.  
"Oh my God it's your mother."   
I gasp in shock and turn around however my mother is nowhere in sight. Just at this realisation Sherlocks arms grab my waist and pull me to him as I laugh in realisation that I've been tricked. I turn to face the grinning Sherlock, our body's touching and his arms still around my waist.  
"That was not funny!" I say yet can't hide my smile.  
"On the contrary, that was hilarious." Sherlock says chuckling. "Would if be so bad to see your mother right now?"   
I look down and shrug.  
"I would have to answer a lot of questions that I'm not ready for." I whisper and Sherlock nods and looks into my eyes, I know he understands.  
"Anyway, I'm pretty sure she doesn't know about your tattoos." I say sarcastically and start tracing a dragon on his chest with my finger and suddenly realise that two days ago I never would have done this so casually. Sherlock laughs.  
"Ah yes, perhaps she'd worry i would impregnate her favourite daughter with ideas about tattoos." He lingers on the last word and I laugh.  
"I love your tattoos, they're a part of you." I look up and notice Sherlock staring at me. Just at this moment something soft hits my back and I jump in surprise and turn around in Sherlocks arms so I'm leaning on his back and his head leans on my shoulder.   
There's a little girl who's about two in a rubber ring grinning madly. A woman swims over to us and apologises before dragging the rubber ring back to her.  
"She was cute." I say whilst closing my eyes briefly marvelling in this incredible moment.   
"Wasn't that a boy?" Sherlock says confused and my hand flies to my mouth when I laugh.  
"Maybe." I say still laughing. "Catch me if you can."


	6. You and I

Swimming was amazing, honestly it was the most fun I've had in years. It was crazy stupid fun that I didn't know Sherlock was capable of. Shortly after swimming we both went back to the changing rooms where I showered and got changed and when I stepped outside again the sun was setting. Pink and orange shone through the sky, it was truly beautiful. I knew Sherlock had moved behind me without even turning.  
"Beautiful isn't it." I say to the sky.  
"Radient." He says and I turn to face Sherlock Holmes' beautiful smile.  
"Let's eat, there's room service back in the room." I say and Sherlock nods and smiles. Happily we make our way back to the hotel room and once again avoid my family. Once inside i sit on my side of the bed and glance at the room service menus, it's all pretty standard stuff, before passing it to Sherlock. He glances at it and then back at me.   
"Chicken noodles?" I say and his eyes light up.  
"I was thinking much the same. I'll order." Sherlock says and takes the phone in the bathroom to order.  
"I grab the TV remote and flick through some channels avoiding all game shows as I know how infuriating Sherlock finds them. Once we were watching 'Eggheads' and he didn't know the answer to one question so researched it for three days straight afterwards. I put on 'planet earth 2' knowing it's something we both greatly enjoy.   
Sherlock comes back in looking happy and sits down on his side of the bed. We watch the show in compatible silence until the food comes which we eat whilst quizzing each other on the previously watched show until my phone rings. I smile at Sherlock before picking it up.  
"Bell! Is everything okay?" I say suddenly remembering the life I have with Sherlock back at the brownstone.   
"Joan hey, look I'm sorry to call you but we're having some trouble with a case." I instantly put my phone on speaker and chuck it in the middle of the bed.  
"You have both of us, shoot." I say.  
"Male 24, shot and killed, prints on a gun found at the scene say it's one guy but his alibi is solid." Bell says through the phone.  
"Does this man have a twin detective?" Sherlock says calmly.   
"Hold up." Bell says and clicking can heard then a sigh. "Yeah he does, damn I told the guys to check on that."  
"No worries Marcus." Joan says laughing slightly. "How's everything at the station?"  
"Just come back soon." Bell says, strain evident in his voice.  
"Will do, bye." I say then hang up and smile and turn to Sherlock.  
"Incompetent police station." Sherlock says and I nod in agreement.   
"Poor Marcus." I say sadly, suddenly missing home. Sherlock turns to me and grabs my hand.  
"We will be back soon." He says softy. "And in the mean time sleep, dear Watson." I suddenly notice how tired I am and nod whilst grabbing my bee top and shorts. I head to the bathroom and shut the door.   
My hair has dried since my shower and falls in waves over my shoulders and I quickly change and brush my teeth then head back out.   
The light has been turned out and the fairy lights provide a beautiful dim light. I laugh and climb into the open bed, supposedly cleared by Sherlock and turn to face him. The fairy lights above us make it just possible to see most of his face, staring at mine. I suddenly, selfishly, long for his touch, and don't feel tired at all.   
"Thanks for coming here with me." I say quietly and reach under the covers for his hand and gently squeeze it. Just as I try to let go he intertwined our fingers and moves slightly closer.   
"Don't let go." He whispers and I don't. Instead I pull his hand to my lips and softy kiss it. I notice his breathing hitched so quickly let go of his hand. I went to far didn't I. I turn away from Sherlock and sigh only to feel him move close behind my back. He doesn't touch me, I feel him giving me the choice. I turn into him so my heads on his chest and his is on my head and smile as his arm pulls me closer to him. My hands falls on his chest and I notice how fast we're both breathing.  
"This doesn't have to change anything." I whisper, secretly disagreeing with myself. Sherlock seems to relax slightly and holds me tighter.  
"One step at a time?" He says and I smile into his shirt, noticing it's his bee top.   
"One step at a time."


	7. No Labels Just Love

As light streams into the room I wake up in complete comfort as I notice fingers running through my hair and hum in contentment. I hear a small chuckle.  
"Morning." Sherlock says softly as I stretch my legs.  
"Good morning." I mumble and lean into him more, not quite ready to wake up. I carefully trace the bee on his shirt and feel him smiling into my hair. "So, it's the wedding tonight."  
"Indeed." Sherlock echoes. "I believe it starts at three?"  
"Yep." I say completely unwilling to move from Sherlocks arms until my phone rings. I sigh and pull myself up and reach for my phone that's on the table before lying back against Sherlock and answering it.  
"Hello?" I mumble, too tired to look at the caller ID.  
"Joan! It's Oren, I was trying on my suit and a seem split. I really need you to help me fix it!" He says, panic evident in his voice.  
"Breathe Oren." I say laughing lightly, "I'll come by and fix it in ten minutes, what room are you in?"  
"Room 6, please hurry!" He says then the phone cuts out.  
I feel myself sigh at the thought of leaving Sherlock and when I look up at him I wonder if he's thinking the same thing. Suddenly my phone rings again and I put it to my ear once more.  
"Hey Joan it's me again, just so you know I told Mum that you'd bring Sherlock to breakfast this morning." Oren says and I bolt up, suddenly wide awake.  
"What! Oren you know I hate family get to togethers!" I say in protest.  
"Remember you love me." He says guilty and I sigh.  
"Okay fine, I'll come by and fix your suit then we'll go." I snap by phone shut before he asks me to do anything else before once again falling into Sherlock.  
"Did you hear?" I ask and feel him nod.  
"I'll be waiting for you." He says and I smile before pulling myself up and heading to my suitcase and pulling out the dress I brought and heading into the bathroom. I have the quickest shower in the world then apply some light makeup and slip the dress on. It's cream and silky and hugs my curves lightly. Then I pull my hair into a ponytail and step out of the bathroom to find Sherlock reading a book on the bed. I smile at the sight of him so calm and relaxed before grabbing my emergency sewing kit and heading to the door.  
"Won't be long."  
"I'll be here." Sherlock says, flashing a smile before returning to his book then suddenly looking up at me again.  
"What?" I say looking down at my dress then back at Sherlock.  
"You look beautiful." He says and I roll my eyes but smile then leave.  
It doesn't take long to find Orens room and as soon as I knock he pulls me inside.  
"Thanks for doing this Joan." Oren says whilst thrusting a jacket at me.  
I sit down on the side of his bed and begin fixing it till I notice he's pacing.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask and Oren looks at me in surprise.  
"Nothing." He says, obviously lying. "Okay fine, I'm scared Joan! Marriage! That's a big step, the biggest step." He runs his fingers through his hair and I quickly finish sewing then walk towards him and put my hands on his shoulders.  
"Oren, you're ready for this. Trust me the moment you see Lana all you will think about is her." I say and Oren looks reassured till he smirks.  
"So sis," Oren says with the same cheeky smile he always used on me,"you and Sherlock."  
I feel my cheeks explode and Oren laughs loudly.  
"I knew it! Mum said you weren't together but I just knew it aww my little sister all grown up!" I hit the side of his arm.  
"Shut up Oren, we're not together." I say but smile a little and watch his eyebrow raise.  
"Oh no? So what happened in the pool yesterday?" I feel suddenly very cornered and back up a little.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Oren." I say and collect up my stuff. He laughs once more.  
"Sure sure, just know I like him. Also there's the cutest picture of you too in the lobby!" I turn around and face him in shock.  
"What!" And Oren bursts out laughing.  
"I'm kidding Joan! Although the picture wasn't a lie, it's just not in the lobby. I'll send it to you I promise." Oren says with a wink.  
"Whatever Oren," I say smiling in relief." See you at breakfast".  
Oren waves with a smirk as I leave and make my way as quickly as I can back to Sherlock.  
The moment I get in I almost go crashing into him.  
"Watson, you look flustered." He says with concern and I wave in dismissal.  
"Nope I'm quite fine, ready to go?" I say and notice he's wearing the top I picked out and shorts.  
"You look nice." I say with approval and Sherlock nods.  
"Thank you. Shall we go?" He says and I walk around him and grab my bag and phone.  
"Yes, let's go."  
His hand is at the small of my back when we walk and I smile at the thought. We head down to the dining room which is a very outdoors room with lots of tables and I quickly spot my family and pull Sherlock back.  
"I'm sorry in advance." I say wholeheartly and Sherlock laughs.  
"Watson I've met your family before." He says reassuringly but I shake my head.  
"No, you've met my parents and Oren. Most of the people here speak only Mandarin and use my Chinese name." I say and Sherlock laughs and takes my hand.  
"Worry not Watson, everything will be fine. I speak a little mandarin also." Sherlock radiates calmness yet my heart is raising. I guess the sooner we go the sooner we can leave.  
Our hands remain together as we make our way to a big table surrounded by almost all the relatives I've ever known. My mother is the first one I see.  
"Joan!" She gets up and pulls me into a tight hug." Joan seriously when was the last time you cut your hair." Mum says grabbing my hair making my hand slip from Sherlocks.  
"Good to see you too Mum." I say laughing and hugging her again. Now her eyes go to Sherlock.  
"Sherlock!" She says whilst hugging him. I can't help but smile at the sight of my 4ft8 mother embracing the tall Sherlock Holmes.  
Then, as expected many family members come up and greet us both until Sherlock pulls out a seat for me and pulls up one next to me for himself. We both order toast and make casual convocation with my family. Most questions are simple enough to answer and I happily let Sherlock answer most.  
"Yes we live together."  
"I'm a consulting detective."  
"My medical license is still in date."  
Are the most common questions directed at me and similar ones are directed at Sherlock. After about an hour I make a polite excuse for Sherlock and I to leave and as soon as we're out of ear shot and sight of family I sight and lean again the wall.  
"That wasn't as bad as I thought." I say running my hand through my hair and Sherlock smiles.  
"I like them." He says and I smile.  
"I'm glad."  
Sherlock grabs my hand and we walk in silence back to the hotel room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I’ve made tumblr if any of you want to give me a cheeky follow (it’s yellowbellbird). If any of you read ‘all my stars’ I’d love to know what kind of stuff you would like in the sequel :)


	8. Preparing

When we get back to our room it's about one and having recently eaten we decide to relax for half an hour before getting ready.   
I fall on the bed and grab my phone. There's a few texts from Mrs Hudson that I answer and one from my friend Emily back home. Sherlock lies next to me and begins assembling a small travel skeleton. I turn my phone off and roll around to face him.  
"What do you think Watson," Sherlock says holding up a bone. "Index finger or big toe?"   
I laugh and fall on my back.  
"Finger." I mumble and notice Sherlock smile out the corner of my eye. Maybe it's the time difference but I feel my eyes drift shut and have no desire to open them. Happy laughs and screams can be heard from the pool below which just increase my desire to sleep however I know in fifteen minutes I'm going to have to start getting ready. With that in mind I pull myself up gently, careful not to ruin Sherlocks skeleton in the process.  
"Have you talked to Mrs Hudson?" I ask, suddenly missing Clyde.  
"She texted this morning to say everything's fine." Sherlock says and I nod reassured. Sherlock puts the now finished skeleton on the floor and turns to me. Suddenly I think of something I should have said earlier.  
"They'll be alcohol at the wedding." I say regretfully and Sherlock laughs.  
"Indeed Watson, fear not, I'll be with you the whole time." He says lightly and I smile happily. It's nice being with him all the time, I suppose we are always together all the time but here it's different. We're different and selfishly I love it.   
"I guess we should start getting ready, well I should." I say laughing and moving to the mirror and sitting crossed legged in front of it. Sherlock pulls out a book and for the next hour we move around in compatible silence until Sherlock moves into the bathroom to take a shower. Whilst he's there I slip on my mint green dress and take a step back to look at myself in the mirror. Once again I find myself looking at a completely different woman. The woman in the mirror looks happy, light and sort of beautiful. Smiling at myself I put on some lipstick then walk over to the bed. Suddenly the door clicks open and out comes Sherlock, looking stunning. His suit looks a light blue and compliments his mint green tie which looks beautiful with his eyes. Only now do I notice his tie is exactly the same shade as my dress, exactly the same.  
My eyes make my way up to Sherlocks and notice him scaring wide eyed at me as well. I smile at him and move closer.  
"You look amazing Sherlock." I say, moving even closer and straighten his tie.  
"I look completely unworthy to be escorting someone as truly beautiful as you my dear Watson." I feel my cheeks redden and look down at the floor.  
"Shut up." I mumble but can't hide my grin." There's no one I'd rather escort me than you."   
At that even Sherlock Holmes looks flustered. His arms gently pull me closer and I smile and put my hands on his chest.  
"We're changing." I whisper so lightly it sounds just like a breath but I know he hears it.  
"I know. Is that what you want?" Sherlock says looking directly into my eyes. I see the fear of rejection in his eyes and I'd be lying if I didn't fear it too. I'm scared of losing our friendship, our partnership but the thing is I know we can't go back.  
"You're what I want." I say gently but confidently for I know it's completely true. Sherlocks hand gently traces the side of my face and I lean into it. My hands somehow end up either side of Sherlocks face and in complete sync his face moves down and mine tilts up and our lips gently touch.  
The kiss is soft and in that moment all I know is this is what I want, I can't go back to being alone, walls up.   
We both pull away but our foreheads still touch. We both breath in sync, afraid to move, afraid to ruin everything we've build.  
"We need to talk about this." I whisper and Sherlock sighs.  
"I know and we will. After the wedding?" He says and I instantly feel relieved.  
"After the wedding." I say, exhaling happily. Sherlock leans down and kisses the side of my mouth making me smile before taking my hand.  
"Shall we go?" He says and I nod and put my arm through his.  
As we are walking down the stairs Sherlock suddenly starts chuckling and I turn to him.  
"What?" I say with a smile and he turns to me with a smirk.  
"Mint green." He says with a chuckle and I feel my cheeks flush.  
"Complete coincidence."

 

//hope you liked the chapter! I'd love to know what you thought :)


	9. Life is Beautiful

The chapel is exquisite. There's flowers around all of the seats and people flood in, all beautifully dressed. It takes us a while to find our seats and when we do we sit down quickly and look around. Sherlock mumbles something about getting a drink and I watch him walk away with a smile. In front of me there's a young girl wearing a bridesmaid dress and wearing a pretty flower crown sat on a chair. She glances around anxiously until she meets my eyes and I smile. Instantly she runs round the chair and into my surprised arms. Without thinking I whisper calming words until the girl pulls back from my arms, showing her tear stained face.  
"What's wrong honey?" I say whilst fixing a flower in her hair.  
"I'm scared, I'm the youngest bridesmaid and if I trip and fall they'll all laugh." She says and starts crying again. I think the girl is around six.  
"That's nonsense, you'll be absolutely fine. Just follow the person in front. If you feel scared just look at me and I'll pull a funny face and make you laugh." I say and the young girl giggles as I pull and funny face and then grin.   
"Okay thank you. I'm Lela." She says, visibly calmer.   
"I'm Joan."   
"Pretty name." She says with a giggle.  
"Just like yours. You should probably go find the other bridesmaids, it should be starting soon." I say and Lela nods and takes a big breath.   
"Okay, bye Joan."   
"Bye Lela." I say lightly and watch her walk away. I find my thoughts wonder until they get interrupted by a light hand on my knee. Sherlock passes me a glass with a big smile.  
"I don't know how you do it Watson. You're truly amazing." He whispers and every word touches me deeply. I take Sherlocks hand from my knee and intertwine our finger. It's a simple gesture but so unlike us. We both sit face forward, public displays of affection are so unlike us yet I find myself liking the reassurance of his hand and as he gently squeezes my hand, I understand that he likes mine too.  
The ceremony passed quickly. Lana looked absolutely stunning as she walked out and I watched my brother look so happy. Their vows were very emotional and I found myself smiling widely and trying not to cry. I watched Oren with so much happiness and pride as they kissed and everyone applauded happily. Little Lela made it through the whole ceremony perfectly and looked at me a few times as we pulled funny faces at each other. In the blink of an eye we are whisked into the hotels ballroom. Sherlock and I find a table and congratulate Lana and Oren before nibbling on some food and falling into easy conversation.   
A slow song begins to play and Oren and Lana begin their first dance. I watch them with a big smile and my smile grows as others join in.  
"Care to dance Watson?" Sherlock says and I raise my eyebrows in shock.  
"You dance?" I exclaim and Sherlock chuckles.   
"Of course." I take Sherlocks extended hand with a smile and pull him happily to the dance floor. It's been forever since I've danced with someone. We find a space and he looks nervously at me. I smile reassuringly and put one hand in Sherlocks and the other on his shoulder as he puts his on my waist. In a split second his nerves die and he leads our dance effortlessly. We glide around the dance floor in complete happiness.   
Sherlock gently pulls me closer and I put my arms around his neck as he puts his around my waist. We're impossibly close and I'm loving every second.   
"People are staring." Sherlock whispers into my ear and I pull back slightly to look around casually. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a table of my family with my mother on staring directly at us and I tense slightly. "Are you alright?"   
I lean back against Sherlock and smile, instantly feeling better.  
"Never better." I say and smile wholeheartedly resisting the huge desire I have to kiss Sherlock. To make sure he knows I want this, that I'm not afraid.   
"You truly are exquisite dear Watson." Sherlock says and I look up at him lovingly and with a smile.   
We literally dance the night away and I laugh more than I ever have. Well after midnight Sherlock and I say goodbye and retire to our room. Sherlocks arm is around my waist and I lean against him tiredly as we walk up and into our room.   
The fairy lights are already on which provide their delicate white light. I pull away from Sherlock to fall dramatically on the bed, earning a chuckle from Sherlock. I kick of my heels and sigh happily.  
"That was amazing." I whisper as Sherlock lies on the bed, directly next to me, both of us staring at the ceiling. "Oren looked so happy."  
"It was quite beautiful." Sherlock says and I smirk and turn to him, propping my arm up and resting my head on it.  
"Is the great Sherlock Holmes changing his views on marriage?" I say sarcastically and even in the dark I see his smirk.   
"Maybe I am my dear Watson, maybe I am."   
I pull myself up and grab a tank top and shorts, knowing that if I get too comfortable I won't take my dress and makeup off.  
"I'll be a few minutes." I say and watch Sherlock swing of the bed and produce his own pyjamas as I disappear into the bathroom. After a quick shower and freshening I hang up my dress and head out to Sherlock. He's laying on his side of the bed in only shorts and my breath hitches for a moment. Luckily he doesn't notice or doesn't say anything. Tiredness hits me the moment I climb into the bed however I miss Sherlock’s touch greatly.   
Deciding to risk rejection I edge closer to Sherlock and smile as I notice him do the same. We move so close that I'm almost lying on him and his arms encircle me so we feel even closer. I trace patterns on his chest and feel him stroking my hair. We both remain silent. We have to talk about this, us. But not tonight.


	10. Waking Up With You

Once again I wake in the arms of Sherlock Holmes. It's pitch black around us so I assume it's late and I move closer to Sherlock. As my head is on his chest I notice that he's asleep and smile to myself. It's rare for me to see him like this. Suddenly there's footsteps outside the door and I hear something slide under it then the footsteps echo away. Unable to contain my curiosity I gently pull myself out of Sherlocks arms and head towards the dim light under the door and pick up an envelope. Using the light from under the door I quietly open the envelope and pull out its contents and smile as I read the letter.  
Dear Joanie,  
Thank you for everything you've done over the last couple of days. My wedding was perfect because of you.  
Lots of love,  
Oren x  
Ps: photos to come.

I smile and roll my eyes as I put the note back in the envelope.  
"Watson." Comes a tired moan from Sherlock as I turn I notice him stretching out looking for me.  
"I'm here, go back to sleep." I whisper and climb over him and into his arms. Sherlock pulls me tightly to him and I smirk lightly at his drowsy state. I turn my head and kiss his chest and feel him smile against my head. I drift easily back to sleep, feeling happier than I've ever felt.   
Even in sleep I feel the loss of his arms and murmur incoherently.  
"Shower, I'll be right back." Sherlock whispers before completely detangling himself from me.   
I feel myself nod but am unable to open my eyes. I pull the blanket around myself and sigh in contentment knowing I won't go back to sleep and instead enjoy the luxury of not having to get up. I reach across the bed and feel one of Sherlocks shirts and pull it towards me. It smells wonderfully of him. I put it under my head then relax into an almost sleep like state.   
I half notice Sherlock come back in, especially when I hear him chuckle lightly as he lies back in the bed. We lie on our sides of the bed. Suddenly my mind jumps to the kiss we shared yesterday and open my eyes for the first time today. It appears to be sunrise, beautiful pinks and blues explode across the sky and before long I find my legs taking me to the balcony, moving me even closer to the sunset.   
As I watch the sunrise all I can think about is the kiss. We kissed. I can't deny it and I don't want to. I try to conseil my worry as I turn back to Sherlock and notice him wearing a similar look on his face. Slowly I make my way to the bed and sit crossed legged on it beside Sherlock. Neither of us say anything. Maybe he regrets the kiss? Maybe I misread sherlocks look? Perhaps he was looking at me painfully reliving the mistake he's made. No Joan stop, your stronger than this. Maybe Sherlock is feeling exactly the same. Suddenly I feel the need to tell him that I want this.  
"I don't regret anything." I say with such certainty. "Not a thing."  
I feel sherlocks eyes on me but can't bear to turn and look. Instead I feel him shuffle over and encircle his arms around me.  
"Neither do I my dear Watson." He whispers and I smile in relief. I could cry with happiness but instead I move my head up and place a light kiss on his lips. It feels so natural and right and even better when he pulls me closer and into a passionate kiss.  
As we pull back I laugh against Sherlocks cheek in absolute pure happiness.  
"Do you want this Sherlock? Us. The way we live and the work we do means everything to both of us, how can we balance that?" I feel my heart beat faster and faster and Sherlock holds me tighter.  
"In answer to your first question dear Watson, yes, I want this. You. And to your second, I don't know. But I do know I want to try."   
I smile at Sherlocks honesty and slip my arms beneath his arms and around his waist.   
"I want to try too." I say and feel him smile and kiss my head.  
We stay in the same position for a long time just watching the sun rise.   
"So, what do you want to do today?" Sherlock says and I find myself suddenly excited about the day ahead.   
"I'm pretty sure it's illegal to be in Rome and not go to the colosseum and eat pizza. Oh and if we leave soon we can escape before my family wake up!" I say excitedly.  
"Haven't you been to the colosseum?" Sherlock says whilst releasing me and looking at me in shock.  
"Didn't I tell you I've never been to Italy?" I say casually and Sherlocks eyes widen and he jumps out of bed.  
"Then we've no time to lose!" Sherlock says whilst rummaging in his case. "There's much more than the colosseum you have to see Watson." He says whilst pulling on a tee-shirt as I climb out of the bed.  
"We only have a day Sherlock, I don't know how much can be seen." I say smiling and pulling out some clothes and heading to the bathroom.  
"All the more reason to get going now." Sherlock says whilst slinging a bag over his shoulder.  
"Okay, five minutes." I mumble and head into the bathroom. I get dressed as quickly as possible and when I go out Sherlock is already ready.  
"Let's go Watson, the city awaits."

After a series of buses we are standing in front of the colosseum. It's absolutely magnificent seeing it close up, pictures don't do it justice. I can feel the history around it.  
"It's beautiful." I mumble whilst staring in awe.  
"Quite unlike what went on inside it I assure you." Sherlock says and I roll my eyes.  
"Yeah I've seen gladiator."  
At that Sherlock sighs.  
"Oh my dear Watson, what Russell Crowe didn't teach you." Sherlock smirks and I take his arm and begin walking closer.  
"Look at all the ways in." I say as we walk inside the colosseum.  
"Indeed, to save time and make getting thousands of people in and out as quick and painless as possible. It was quite a genius idea really." Sherlock says and I look up and smile, appreciating all his knowledge.  
"Quite." Sherlock smiles at me before gently pulling me around to look at various things.


	11. Our last night?

I throw myself onto the bed and instantly relish in the comfort it brings.   
"That was amazing Sherlock." I say happily, thinking of all the things I've seen and learnt today.   
Sherlock smiles and begins flipping through some books beside me.   
The sun sets slowly and peacefully outside.  
"Late night swim?" I say suddenly eager to see the sunset closer.  
"Seems like a good way to conclude the day." Sherlock says surely and I feel myself force a smile before turning away. Conclude. Finish? End?   
We leave for home tomorrow and I have no idea what we will do.   
Banishing these thoughts I pull myself up and grab my bikini and Sherlock and I head down the surprisingly empty stairs and outside. The sunset is even more beautiful and in this moment all I see are the beautiful colours behind the beautiful Sherlock. Without thinking I take his hand and stop. Sherlock stops walking and turns to me but I ignore him and close my eyes. If everything ends I want to have this memory engraved forever. Sherlocks hand in mine.   
All too soon I let him go and smile as best I can before walking quickly into the changing rooms.   
As I get changed all I think about is everything that could go wrong between us. Maybe we should stop now. No. I physically stop and look at myself in the mirror. I have to stop, I have to trust.   
Taking a deep breath I tie my bikini then head out, feeling slightly better. Sherlock is standing there looking skeptically at me with a hint of worry.   
Suddenly all the blood drains from my face. Sherlock thinks I regret this, that I regret him. We are detectives, nothing goes unnoticed, we have to be honest with each other to make this work.  
Without thinking I walk up to him and confidently pull him into a passionate kiss. He takes a moment in surprise but almost instantly relaxes and returns the kiss. Just as I'm about to pull away Sherlock pulls me tightly to him and his arms hold me tightly as he smirks against my lips. I realise all too late what he's doing and in the blink of an eye we are both in the pool laughing hysterically.  
"I can't believe you did that!" I say in mock outrage whilst laughing.  
"Can't you?" Sherlock says with a big smirk then it falters slightly as he looks nervous. "What happened earlier Watson? I was afraid you'd cha-"  
"No." I say with absolute certainty. "I was afraid of what's going to happen when we get back."   
I lower my eyes and even as I say it I feel stupid. I hear a chuckle and Sherlocks arms pull me close again and the water flows calmingly around us.  
"My dear Watson I am too." Sherlock whispers. "But we shouldn't be. Fear of what's to come is irrational, enjoying what's right in front of us is far more productive."   
I look up at Sherlock and smile, relaxing greatly.   
Suddenly we both look up as bright fireworks light up the sky. I feel myself laughing at the sheer beauty and perfection of the moment and when I look back at Sherlock he's looking at me with sparkling eyes.   
"You're amazing Joan." I find myself thrown at my first name being used by Sherlock but surprisingly I like it.   
Colours explode below us and I jump away from Sherlock as I notice the pool has underground lights and when I look back at him he's smiling wildly.   
I take a big breath and dive under water and instantly become immersed in the colours. I turn around and notice Sherlock doing a similar thing away from me with his back to me. I swim up and take a breath then with a smirk I swim up to him underwater and slide my arms around his neck. Sherlock jumps and we ascend to the surface by which time I'm in wild laughter.   
"Touché Watson." Sherlock says and spins around so our faces are practically touching. My grin remains and I relish in the ease of our proximity.   
"My dear Holmes." I say whilst mimicking a British accent. "It was just too good of an opportunity."   
Sherlock rolls his eyes.  
"As soon as we get back we are working on your accents." He says with a smirk that I echo.  
"Whatever you say sweetheart." I say with a British accent once more as I glide away from Sherlock.   
I stop when I realise what I've said. It was only ment to be part of my accent, not a term of endearment. Surprisingly Sherlock just laughs and swims to me.  
"If we are doing the endearment arrangement you should know I think 'honey' is the best one for us." Sherlock says with a smirk and I think back to the bees and the tee-shirts. I laugh and swim closer so we are facing each other.  
"I quite agree honey." I say and his eyes light up and he takes my hand under the water and squeezes it.  
"What exactly are you afraid of when we get back Watson." Sherlock says in between kissing my hand.   
"Well... the house itself I guess." I mumble and Sherlock stops kissing my hand to look at me.  
"Our house?" Sherlock says and I find myself smile at the warmth I feel.  
"If walls could talk the brownstone would have an endless abundance of stories. I love the house, our house, but I'm afraid when we go back we won't be able to balance the house." I say and Sherlock looks even more confused and I chuckle slightly. "It's all case, we are all case. It's always been case."  
Sherlock nods then his eyes light up.  
"We could redo the basement!" He then looks shyly at me. "That is if you want. We could make it into somewhat of a little flat. A place of no cases, just us."   
I feel a tear fall from my cheek and instantly brush it away.  
"I'd love that." I say and Sherlocks smile widens. "What are you afraid of?"   
Sherlock chuckles in response.   
"Apart from the obvious relationship part I'm very curious to Bell and the Captains reaction. Are we going to tell them?" He says and I feel myself hum.  
"If you want." I conclude with a smile. Sherlock hums and takes my hands.  
"At the moment I quite like the secret, it's something that's just ours." I feel myself nod in agreement to Sherlock.  
"Just ours, just us."


	12. Goodbyes and Hellos

It's pitch black when we return to our room and collapse on the bed. We change clothes whilst talking vaguely about travel plans and quickly end up on our respective sides of the bed. I reach across Sherlock and pick up one of his books and smile when I realise it's Hamlet.  
"You just happen to have a copy of Hamlet on hand?" I say smirking and Sherlock chuckles.  
"Never leave without the essentials Watson." Sherlock says whilst moving closer and reading the book over my shoulder.   
"It's a beautiful copy." I say, admiring the lettering and page binding.  
"It was a gift from a client back in England."   
I hum and pass the book back to Sherlock and lie down.  
"So we're leaving tomorrow," I mumble and Sherlock lies down on his side of the bed.   
"Indeed. I must find your brother before we leave, I have much to thank him for." Sherlock says and I prop myself up on my arm and look curiously over at him.  
"Like what?" I say in confusion and Sherlock smiles.  
"For changing the wedding date, for inviting me, for changing the rooms and most importantly for loving Lana. Everything is changing because of him. And it's the best thing that's ever happened to me, Watson. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."   
I move closer to Sherlock and wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his chest, hoping he understands that he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. When he encircles his arms around me and kisses my head I know he does.  
"Oh and there's an envelope addressed to you that came when you were showering," Sherlock says reaching behind and passing me an envelope before returning his arm around me.   
I instantly recognise the writing as my brothers and open the envelope. As I pull out the contents I gasp and Sherlock's breath hitches. It's us.   
There's a picture of Sherlock and me in the pool the first night we came here. Sherlock's arms are around me and we are both smiling widely at each other. I find myself smiling as I put it down.  
The next picture is us dancing at the wedding. I remember exactly what happened when the photo was taken. Sherlock had just spun me into his arms and cracked a joke about the time he dressed up as Elsa from 'frozen' for everyone. In the picture, I'm laughing and Sherlock and smiling widely at me.   
The last one is from mere hours ago in the pool when I put my arms around Sherlock's shoulders and we ascended the water laughing madly.   
"How did Oren get these?" I say in disbelief but quite happy to have these as a memory from the trip.   
"Your brother is quite the investigator," Sherlock says with a chuckle as he picks up the pictures and looks at them. I tilt my head up to catch his reaction and smile when I see him smiling. "We can put these in the basement when we've decorated it."   
I feel my smile become impossibly wider.  
"That would be amazing," I say whilst embracing Sherlock tighter. "I can't believe that the day after tomorrow we'll be working on a case."  
Sherlock holds me tighter.  
"Indeed, it will be different I grant you but nothing has to change. In fact, we may even become better at the art of deduction. But Watson, never feel you have to shield your feelings from me just because we're... closer now. If you disagree with me on a case say so, we work better that way, one Holmes one Watson." I laugh at Sherlock for a moment, of course, I've already thought about all this and know that we will never and should never agree on everything, it's how we work.  
"I get it Sherlock and the same to you. It's the way we work and it's good." I say humming in contentment.   
"You know, we should probably go down and greet your family Watson. They'll think I'm hogging you." Sherlock says whilst taking my hands and kissing my knuckles.  
"I'm fine with you hogging." I say with a happy hum and receive a chuckle.  
"Even so, we might not see them tomorrow if we leave early as planned."  
I nod against Sherlock's chest and decide that it might actually be nice to see my Mother before we leave.   
"Okay, we should go," I say and slowly sit up. "But just for a while."   
Sherlock chuckles as we get up. I take Sherlock's hand as we walk and relish in the comfort of such a simple gesture.   
We walk slowly down the stairs and eye the small crowd of people in the lobby. There are a few family members here and there but I notice Oren and Lana sat with my Mother, aunt and uncle.   
Sherlock seems to see them at the same time as I do and raises his eyebrows at me. I smile and we make our way over to them.   
"Joan, Sherlock!" Oren says happily the moment he sees us and jumps up to embrace me.  
"How did you get the pictures?" I whisper to Oren and he pulls back and winks before shaking Sherlock's hand with a big grin. I roll my eyes and turn to Lana.  
"Your wedding was absolutely beautiful Lana," I say and she smiles widely.   
"Thanks, Joan! I just can't wait to leave for Hawaii tomorrow." Lana says with a laugh and I laugh too.  
"I can imagine, have a wonderful time," I say with a smile and then turn to my mother and notice her looking at me closely.   
I walk over and sit by her.  
"Hey Mum, are you okay?" Taking her hand I look at her worryingly. Suddenly she breaks out into a wide smile.  
"Oh my baby girl, I'm so happy for you!" She says and pulls me into a tight embrace that I return with a confused laugh. I look over her shoulder at Sherlock who's talking to Oren and Lana and he winks at me.  
"So happy about what?" I say and pull back from my mother.  
"Sherlock and you, you and Sherlock I just can't believe it. Well maybe I can but still!" My mum blurts out and I feel my face go bright red and hush her instantly and she looks around confused.  
"Mum please it's really early for us, I don't want to go too fast," I whisper and she rolls her eyes but nods.   
"I understand sweetheart." She says and I smile at her in relief.   
"Thanks, Mum," I say happily and hug her.  
"I love you, Joan. When you too are ready, come over for tea." Mum says with a smile that I echo.  
"We will Mum. Also, we are leaving early tomorrow so we probably won't see you." I say and watch my mum nod.   
"Okay, we will meet soon. Until then." She says and kisses my cheek before getting up and going to Sherlock.   
"It's been a pleasure, dear Sherlock." I watch my mother embrace Sherlock and whisper something ineligible in Sherlock's ear.   
"I will." He says softly to her and she smiles at him. I look between them in complete confusion until my mother claps her hands.  
"Well, I am off to bed." She says before hugging everyone again.  
"I think we'll be off too," Lana says as she takes Oren's hand.  
"Have fun tomorrow," I say, embrace them both, and then watch them leave before turning to Sherlock.  
"Want to order in?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you like :)


End file.
